She's So Gone
Notice: This story is about Lulu and how she feels ^-^ Hope you enjoy it~ "Cry baby, cry baby, she's a little cry baby!" "She's stupid, right? Don't answer that, we all know she is..." "She dances like a fat hippo who's about to have a baby!" "It's funny how she has no real family... it's funny, yet sad!" Those things ring the bell. Everyday, with every hour. Never going to leave until she dies. With luck, that might happen, with everyone hating her and all. She just doesn't fit in. Lulu sighs as she sits down at her seat, pulling out her reading book and listening to everyone in her class mess around. Hmm, just like every Monday. Nothing different, everything the same. It never get's old, even after a few years. Been there, done that. She lifts her head up to look at everyone. People screaming, people shouting, people running around, giving each other wedgies and wet-willies, tripping people over and just simply talking. Lulu's glad she's far away from those pigs. She sits at the end table at the corner of the class room, which Lulu's happy about, once in a while. No one really notices her, only when she talks or makes a noise. "Did you hear?" Said one of the girls in the class. Lulu looked at her, tilting her head slightly. Emma Williams, was her name. One of the most popular girls in skool and is friends with everyone. Well, almost everyone. "Tomorrow is the year Talent Show!" Emma continued, putting her hair up and look at her friends around her. Lulu's eyes widen and slammed her book on the table, standing up. "What?!" She shouted, watching as everyone look at her, silently. Why was everyone looking at her? Was it something she said? Of course it was. Lulu blushed slightly, covering her mouth and slowly sat down, everyone going back to what they were doing. Apart from Emma, of course. She walked up to Lulu, her hands on her hips with a look on her face. "What do you think your doing?" She slamming her hand on top of Lulu's book before she could open it. Lulu sank in her seat, looking away. "T-Talking..." She muttered, not really wanting to talk. Emma rolled her eyes. "Ha! Talking? More like shouting, to me!" She crossed her arms, looking at her friends who were laughing. Why was it always her? She just wanted to know if it was true. She took off her hat, still looking away. "Sorry, Emma, I didn't mean to-!" "Yeah, right! "Oh! I didn't mean to! Spare my life and take my money if you want!"" She laughed out, looking back at Lulu and grabbed her hair, making her scream. "Remember what I said when we first met? A few years ago? Hmm?" She pulled on Lulu's hair, making her scream again. "Y-Yes! I remember..." She muttered, trying to pull away but it only makes it worse. Emma giggled and pulled away from Lulu, walking back to her friends who were now laughing. Lulu sniffed and sank in her seat, looking down and felt a tear run down her face. Why does this always happen to her? Why was everyone laughing? Why does Emma hate her so much? She sighed and rubbed her eye, looking back at her book on the table. Why can't she be the character in her book? The girl who has friends, the girl who has someone to love, the girl who has something to do, the girl who was popular and got what she wanted, and most of all, the girl that never got picked on. That's the kind of girl that Lulu want's to be. But that's more of a no. The bell rang and she packed up her things, holding her new guitar case close to her and rushed out of the class room before Emma got to her. Break and Lunch was the only things that makes her calm and get's some time alone without feeling left out. So she rushed behind the skool and set her bag down. She sighed as she pulled out her guitar from her case and started strumming it. She has to enter that Talent Show. When she means she has to, she means she'' has'' to. She can't take it anymore! She's been living with this for years, and she's finally given up. But what song shall she sing? Something good, something that will send a message... something that say's "Lucy Forway"... Hmm... Lulu clicked her fingers and smiled sligthly, starting strumming her guitar again. That's the song. "Brilliant..." We just have to wait for tomorrow... then the show begins... *THE NEXT DAY* Lulu rushed over to skool, holding her breath as she entered and ran over to the hall, opening the doors and taking deep breaths. "A-Am I to late to enter...?" She breathed out, taking her hat off and pulling her guitar close to her. She watched as other people look at her, even the teacher, Mrs. Cooper. Mrs. Cooper was Lulu's favorite teacher, and the top music teacher in the skool. She's also the only person that tells her to carry on and is the one teaching her guitar and piano in the first place. Mrs. Cooper walked up to Lulu, smiling brightly. "Morning, Lucy, how are-!" "J-Just answer my question, please..." Lulu muttered, placing her hat back on and not taking her eyes off of the teacher. Mrs. Cooper tilted her head and pulled out a list, looking through it and humming as she goes along. "Well, there is one spot left-!" "Thank you!" Lulu hugged Mrs. Cooper tight, which made her flinch, and ran up to the stage, holding her guitar close to her. Mrs. Cooper watched Lulu pull out her guitar from her case, but stopped her. "Lucy, are you sure you want to do this? Your not the kind of person that does Talent Shows..." Lulu looked at her and sighed. "I have to, miss... if I don't, everything will be the same over and over and over again, and that's not an option for me..." She replied, closing her case and pulled the guitar around her. "...I'm going to go practice..." She went to walk behind the stage when: "Oh look who's here! Little miss shouts a lot..." She turned around and saw the one and only, Emma. Lulu's eyes widened as she felt her arms go numbed. "What are you doing here...?" She wondered, listening to Emma laugh. "What do you think?! I'm going to sing, and win this thing!" Little miss bossy said. "Oh, it looks like your going to hit yourself with your guitar? I don't think that deserves to win..." She waved her hand at her and turned away, starting to walk away. Lulu tightened her grip on her guitar, eyes turning dark blue. "With your singing, I think the snails will even run at the sound..." That made Emma stop, turning to her again. Lulu was surprised to hear the other kids mutter, even laughed as they normally do. "What did you just say?!" "You know what I said, missy..." As Lulu turned around to leave, she heard foot steps on the stairs of the stage, but she didn't run. She shouted when Emma pulled on her hair. "Never. Ever! Say that again! You got that, you shrimp?!" She shouted, not letting go of Lulu. She nodded softly. "Sure thing, Barbie-!" "What?!" She pulled harder, which made Lulu scream. Mrs. Cooper ran up to them, separating them. "Girls, stop it!" Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. Lulu rubbed her head and walked behind stage, sitting down on a table that was there. "Stupid Emma..." She muttered, picking at one of the strings of the guitar. "I just want to be free!" A bang noise was heard when she threw her guitar on the floor, crossing her arms as a tear ran down her face. Mrs. Cooper walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about her Lucy... She's just jealous..." Lulu rubbed her eye, looking away. "Why should she be jealous...? I'm worthless-!" "Don't say that." "But it's true! Why do I get bullied all the time? Why do I hate myself every time of everyday? Why does everyone hate me for being normal?!" She rubbed her eyes again, standing up and picking up her guitar, surprised that nothing broke. She sighs and looks at Mrs. Cooper. "Can you leave me alone, for a while...?" She asked, tapping her fingers on the guitar. Mrs. Cooper nodded and walked off, leaving Lulu all alone. She rubbed her eyes once again, sitting back down on the table. "I'm going to loose..." She muttered, strumming her guitar and humming the lyrics. When she was about to sing, she could hear Mrs. Cooper's voice. "Ok, everyone! Go and practice, we'll see how well your doing! Then we can get ready for tonight, yay!" Lulu smiled slightly and placed her guitar next to her, then stood up to look behind the curtains, watching everyone practice. One boy was juggling, some twins were dancing, another was balancing on each other and some people were stacking cups. But her eyes was on Emma. She rolled her eyes when she saw Emma spin around singing loudly. If only she could hear herself. Lulu closed the curtain and went back to her guitar, playing it softly and singing as quietly as she could. After a few more hours, Mrs. Cooper shouted, "Ok, everyone, let it wrap! The Talent show is about to get ready!" Lulu gasped and placed her guitar down. "What?!"